¡Inocente!
by Asakura-Kari
Summary: [Cap. 4 Up!, reviews contestados.. ¡Gomen por la demora! T T] Kagome e InuYasha..!. Miroku hablando con Kouga!. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. Besos.. Lujuria.. Pero no quiero que sea así.
1. ¡Inocente!

**¡Konnichiwa mortales! **

Para este fic me inspiré en una broma que le hice a un amigo… Yo me reí mucho, pero analizando la situación.. ¡Realmente no era una broma de buen gusto! Él se asusto mucho por mi culpa… (se, 'toy hablando de Yoh-chan)

¡En fin! ¡Sin duda esto es un **Inu/Kag**! ¡Adoro esta parejita! (-w- muy a pesar de otras personas, soy anti-Kikyo, aun que en este fict no me quedara otra que meterla más adelante owo)

(Repetidas reverencias) ¡Gracias por todos los reviews de **'Almas Unidas'**!.. T�T 8 reviews en el primer lime que escribo.. ¡¡Arigatô a: Tariga, Yoh kun, Kanata, Aguila Fanel, Kiomi, Yuki Yuki, Sag y Suisho Haruka!!  
Tariga-san.. Gomen, demo… por mucho que me guste hacer sufrir a Kagome, soy anti-Kikyo… ññ

* * *

**_- -¡Inocente!- -_**

****

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

-Jajajajaja… ¡Que cobarde!-

Shippo sólo miraba atónito esa peculiar escena… Inuyasha se encontraba en el piso con una mano en el pecho (según el pequeño, parecía que el corazón del hanyou se le fuera a salir), y Kagome se reía a mas no poder, incluso se rodeaba el estomago con los brazos… Le dolía de tanto reírse.

-¡¡Bruja!! ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios era eso?!-

-¡¡Inocente!!- No podía dejar de reírse, ver a Inuyasha en ese estado era demasiado…

-Mh…- Sango tomó lo que quedaba del petardo y lo examinó con cuidado. -¿Esto se hace con pólvora..?-

-H..hai..- La de cabello oscuro se secó las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Umh…- Miroku asintió cruzándose de brazos, intentando hacerse el interesante delante de las dos jóvenes. –Sin duda, hacer explotar esa cosa mientras Inuyasha estaba dormitando a sido una genial idea.-

-¿Verdad que sí?- Kagome sonrío al monje, mientras el de ojos dorados lograba ponerse en pie.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dijiste 'Inocente', Kagome-chan?- El kitsune se dejo caer al suelo mientras esperaba la explicación.

-Pues… ¡Hoy es día 28 de Diciembre! Se pueden hacer muchas bromas y nadie puede culparte si dices… ¡Inocente!-

-Ah… ¡Yo también quiero!- Sin pensárselo saltó a la cabeza de Inuyasha con el propósito de estirarle las orejas y gritar eso que te hacia 'inmortal', pero este le tomo de la cola y lo aventó lejos.

-¿Por qué demonios todos estáis en mi contra?.-

-¡Por qué eres tonto!- El pequeño se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba con rabia al hanyou.

-Quien sabe...- Suspiró Miroku de lo más tranquilo.

-Bueno, bueno…- La miko le tendió la mano sonriente. -¿Amigos?-

El hanyou miró dudoso la mano y luego tendió la suya, cuando tomo la mano de Kagome entre la suya notó un pequeño '_Crak_'. ¡¡Horror!! ¿Y si había apretado demasiado y le había lastimado?. Apartó la mano, intentando soltar la de la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba… Miró con miedo que, la mano de Higurashy se había desprendido de su brazo…

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué has..?- Se dejó caer al suelo, simulando un desmayo, mientras Sango y el monje no podían evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Has arrancado la mano a Kagome-sama!- Miroku se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¡Kagomeee!!- Sango se dejó caer al lado de su amiga, abrazándole.

-….- Ojos en blanco. Mirada al vacío… Así se encontraba en estos momentos Inuyasha. Hasta que… la olor de la mano… La olfateo y luego la tiro al suelo. Se acerco a sus compañeros, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado, provocando que el flequillo le tapase los ojos, dándole un toque macabro.

-Er.. ¿Inocente?- Sango se separo de su amiga la cual ahora si se reía.

-¡Estoy harto!- Agarro a la chica de la mano y… para sorpresa de todos le abrazó.

-¿Inuya…sha..?- Sonrojada. Sentía como sus mejillas le ardían. –Perdona..-

El monje miró a Sango con una sonrisa lujuriosa, pero ella se apartó y se puso a un lado de Shippo mientras todos miraban la escena.

-No importa… al menos… no te ha pasado nada…- Le abrazó con más fuerza, pero a los pocos segundos hizo que la chica se separa para mirarle a los ojos. –Me asusté…-

¡Increíble! ¿Seguro que era Inuyasha?. Su mirada… Era demasiado tierna. Sin duda, el petardo de antes le tenía que haber afectado demasiado… ¿Ahora que hace? Se esta acercando demasiado… sus labios…

Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de esos suaves labios que hacía tiempo deseaba… Se arrimo más al cuerpo de Inuyasha y para su sorpresa…

-¡Feh! Ino..cente!- Se separó de la chica, riéndose a más no poder al ver a la de cabellos oscuros con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y sus labios esperando… ¡Eh! ¡Despierta idiota…! ¿Qué haces mirando esas cosas?. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Golpe bajo…- Soltó Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango- Si una persona muy especial me diera esa oportunidad yo…- Golpe por parte de la exterminadora.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte…- Sonrojada miró al kitsune, quien veia la escena sin entender.

-Mi papá y mi mamá se besaban y no pasaba nada…-

-Je… Tús padres se querían mucho…Este par..- Suspiró y lo dejó correr, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza. –Ya entenderás..- El pequeño simplemente asintió mientras miraba preocupado a Kagome.

Higurashy, al ver que todo se trataba de una pesada 'broma', agachó el rostro avergonzada.

-Ya me extrañaba..- Musistó. –Tú sólo.. amas a Kikyo.. ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ves!- El monje señaló acusadoramente a Sango, quien le miraba sin entender. -¡Conmigo no tendrías estos problemas! ¡Yo sólo… te quiero a ti!

-¿Qué..p-pero…?- suspiró y miró a otro lado. –Contigo no tendría este problema, tendría miles..-

-Jiji..Para nada...- Miroku se limito a rodear a la chica y para su propia sorpresa no le golpeo, ni siquiera le replico.

Inuyasha dejó de reír para mirar sorprendido a la joven.

-Esta vez no me engañaras con tus bromas.- Dijo con un tono firme. –Creo que ya sabes a quién amo realmente..-

Suficiente. Ya había escuchado demasiado… se alejó corriendo. Evitando que le vieran llorar se tapo el rostro con una mano.

-¿Te parecerá bonito no, Inuyasha?- Sango le miraba furiosa, aun entre los brazos de un monje que negaba en separarse.

-Pero… yo… no… Uhm… ¿Inocente?-

* * *

¡'Ata ahí! .... xD me quedó raro. ¿Ne? o.o no se si lo continuaré.. Depende de los reviews.. (¿qué quieren? xD los reviews inspiran). Bueno.. owo no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo quería pedir disculpas a Yoh-chan desde aquí.. ññ' al menos.. me reí, ne? xD Vale, vale.. u,u no lo aré de nuevo..

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


	2. Cristales

**¡Konnichiwa mortales!**

(Profunda reverencia al publico) ¡Bienvenidos a este fic! Seguro que pensáis… "¡Qué capítulo tan largo!" No creáis… o.o es que, he pensado en contestar todos los reviews, ya que os lo merecéis.. ¡Me han alegrado muchísimo! No esperaba recibir tantos…

En fin… ¡Puede aparecer yaoi en un capítulo no muy lejano! Y.. les recuerdo que todo lo que va a pasar (y lo que esta pasando) se sitúa en el día 28 de Diciembre.

He intentado subir la continuación tan rápido como he podido… Pero con la mudanza, mi blog y demás tonterías pos… xD no tenía tiempo para seguirle y/o no tenía inspiración…

**Disclaimer:** TOT por suerte los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (Sí, por suerte… conmigo estarían todos muertos xD). Pertenecen a Rumiko-sama… Aun que, este fict _si_ es mío…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Contestación a los reviews:_

**Anzu**

Kari: ¡¡Hola amigaa!! (Le abraza) TT Gracias por el cumplido.. creo que ya podré morir en paz…

Inuyasha: (Se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado) No sabes el favor que nos haces al morirte…

Kari: Er.. Osuwari u.ú

(Hanyou contra el suelo… se escuchan maldiciones contra la Asakura por parte de este)

Kari: Cómo iba diciendo (Pisando la cabeza de Inu) n,n ¡Es un honor que lo subas a tu web! Aun que, por aquí ahí ficts que están realmente buenos… ¡En fin! (Saca el pie de la cabeza de Inuyasha y hace una pequeña reverencia) ¡Muchas gracias Anzu-chan!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Kuina chan**

**  
**

Inuyasha: ¡¡Ahhh!! (Señala a Anna acusadoramente) ¡Tú eres la loca que siempre me espía en la mansión cuando estoy con Kagome! ¿Qué demonios haces..? (El rosario le brilla e inmediatamente cae al suelo)

Kari: Aprende a hablar con Ogro-chan, dear Inuyasha… ¿Verdad que sí? (Sonrisa complaciente entre ambas) Simplemente me encanta hacerle sufrir

Inuyasha: De..ja… ¡De hacer eso! (Se pone en pie y se lanza contra la chica, pero esta se aparta y.. de nuevo contra el suelo) ….

Kari: El año que viene prepararemos perversidades juntas para el día de los inocentes… y la victima será… (Mira al hanyou sentándose en el piso mientras se sacude el haori) T T es tan lindo… ¡Gracias por leer! Realmente no me lo esperaba…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yoh chan:**

Kari: o.o me alegra saber que no estas tan enojado…

Inuyasha: (Mira a Yoh) Mh.. no te preocupes, a mi esta loca me hace cosas peores… (susurro inaudible) Y… Kagome me hace sufrir de igual modo…

Kari: ¡Cállate! (Golpe al hanyou) Etto… Yoh-chan, no te preocupes.. intentaré no hacerte más bromas de esas.. ¿Vale?...

Inuyasha: (Sobandose el golpe con una mano) u.ú niña no baka del demonio..

Kari: …. (mirada asesina) Ya sabes el trato, nada de violencia o…

Inuyasha: (todo rojito asiente y toma otra hoja) ¡Toma, el otro review!

Kari: Er.. (coge la hoja y se despide de Yoh con la mano mientras el de pelo plateado le arrastra a otro plató).

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**ShioryAsuka**

Kari: (saluda animadamente con la mano a la chica) ¡¡Hiii!!

Inuyasha: Eso que no la conoce de nada.. (murmuro)

Kari: ¡Gracias por el review! Mh.. a mí me llegó el cuarto, aun que no importa.. ¡Al menos llegó! (Dando saltos por todo el escenario) ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Shii! Es tan divertido hacerle sufrir.. (señalando al chico con un dedo)

Inuyasha: Feh… ¡Locas!

Kari: (acostumbrada a que le llamen así) n,n Bueno, bueno… ¡Igualmente! ¡Feliz año nuevo! (Un poco atrasado… pero mejor tarde que nunca… ¿Ne? U)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Irma L. (Lair)**

Inuyasha: (Tras leer el review se pone más rojo de vergüenza que de furia…) ¡Yo no soy bromista! ¡Empezó Kagome!

Kari: Ya pasó, ya pasó… (dando golpecitos en la espalda del hanyou) ¡Sí! ¡Inuyasha es malo con Kagome!

Inuyasha: ¡Que no soy malo! Yo si quería…. (Agacha el rostro sonrojado)

Kari: x3 jujuju… ¿Si querías…?

Inuyasha: ¡Si quería…! ¡Dejarme en paz! (Se sube a la rama de un árbol)

Kari: xD al parecer no nos dirá nada.. x3 pero este capítulo revelara verdades.. (o mentiras? xD) ¡Gracias por leer!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Akisu**

Kari: ¡Ohayoo! (Pequeña reverencia) ¡Gracias por el review!

Inuyasha: (cruzado de brazos sobre la rama del árbol) ¿Saber que pasó…?

Kari: ¡Tendrías que haberla besado! (le señala acusadoramente)

Inuyasha: … (Por no discutir simplemente voltea el rostro) Feh…

Kari: n,n en fin, este idiota no nos revelara nada.. ¡Arigatô por leer, te leo!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sango900**

Kari: … ¡¡AHHHH!!! oo ¡¡¡Tú!!! (Señala a Sango, la cual no entiende nada) ¡Me leí tú fict de 'Una noche de verano'! Hace mucho… demo… ¡Me encantó! No sabía mandar reviews, por eso no te mandé ninguno y ahora.. creo que es un poco tarde, no? ¡Eres una escritora excelente! ¡Gracias por dejarme el review!

Inuyasha: …. (Salta del árbol para tomar a Asakura por los hombros) Disculparla.. se pone así cuando se trata de un lemon… pero a los minutos se le pasará, no es nada… ¿Ah? Oh.. si… Etto.. ¿Gracias por el review? ¡Yo no se presentar esto! ¡Niña! ¡Despierta! (moviendo a la chica de un lado a otro, la cual aun esta alucinando con ese lemon..)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Kikyo-Inuyasha**

Inuyasha: …. (mira penetrante a la ¿Miko?) …. ¡Tú no hueles igual que ella! (señala a Kikyo-Inuyasha)

Kari: (Despertando de su 'trance') ¡Calla! xD Nah, de pobre Inu nada.. es un borde... ¡Oh! ¿La broma que yo hice? xD Er… no es ninguna de las dos…

Inuyasha: (suspira y pone un Flash back)

---

Flash Back del día 28 de Diciembre, conversación entre Yoh y Kari:

Yoh: Dime que te esta pasando… estas muy rara…

Kari: o voy a suicidarme…

Yoh: Kari, se que no lo harás, por que sabes que yo también lo haré, yo nací para estar contigo… de cualquier forma…

Kari: …. Ya tengo que irme… solo quería decir… ¡Inocente! (ataque de risa repentino)

Yoh: Oo ¡¡¡¡Kari!!!!

Kari: xD Gomen, gomen…

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

---

Inuyasha: Y.. eso fue lo que paso… ¡Eh! ¿Cómo se muere esto? (quiere decir desconectar y no morir..)

Kari: n,n'''…. al menos dijo cosas bonitas… ¡Gracias por el review! (Se oye una pequeña explosión y a Inuyasha con el video destrozado en las manos)

Inuyasha: …. ¿Se ha muerto ya?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Kanata**

Gracias.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Carito**

Kari: TOT ¡Creo que es el primer review que me llega tan largo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! T T… Hai, habrán más bromas, muchos malentendidos.. xD pero sobre todo ¡Mucho Kag/Inu!

Inuyasha: ..'…. (Esperándose lo peor se aleja del escenario) w Feh..

Kari: nn de nuevo, muchas gracias… ToT ¡Tú mail es el número 10! ¡Eso si sube el animo! ¡Gente cómo tu hace un mundo mejor!

Inuyasha: (cruzado de brazos a un lado del escenario) u.ú no conoce a la gente y la trata como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Terry**

Kari: o.o creo que tú mail se cortó… non No importa, aquí esta la continuación…

Inuyasha: (Lee el review) Eso si es ser expresivo… (Hanyou contra el suelo…)

Kari: n.n suerte, y gracias!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Shorty**

Kari: o.o otra que me sorprende con su mail.. ¡Muchas gracias! (Pequeña reverencia) non

Inuyasha: …. ¿Esa es la loca de la que me hablaste? (Levantándose mientras se sacude el haori)

Kari: non Hai! Por cierto! ¡¡Sasuke es mío!! En fin.. ¡Gracias por el review!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yuki chan**

Kari: ¡Amigocha! … ¡Gracias por leer!

Inuyasha: ¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡Esas bromas no fueron nada divertidas! Y… Ka.. go.. me… (Shock xD)

Kari: Yare, yare, Inuchi… non ¡Gracias de nuevo! O.o eso de dar publicidad en el blog funciona x3… ¡Te leo en el blog!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Lorena**

Kari: ¡Claro que habra final feliz! ¡Adoro ha esta pereja! TOT ¡Nunca los separaría..!

Inuyasha: ejem… (señalando el capítulo anterior)

Kari: Bueno, tal vez si.. ¡Pero en este no! (risa pervertida mientras se cuelga de Inu) o.o uhm… ¡'Ta bien! Ahora, cuando lo suba te mandaré el mail… ¡Gracias por leer amiga!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ahora si… ¡El momento que todos esperaban! (redoble de tambores) ¡El fic! (alguien la golpea) Vale, vale… - - no es bueno, pero al menos tiene su punto.. xD… u,u'

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**--- Fict ---**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**- - ¡Inocente! - -**_

La chica de cabello oscuro ya se encontraba sobre un suave lienzo. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados mirando una foto que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche. Suspiro y volteo el cuerpo, ahora mirando a la pared. Pensar sobre Inuyasha y todo lo que pasaba en el otro lado del pozo no le sentaba nada bien…

Cerró los ojos soltando un bufido resignado. Se abrazó a si misma. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar una helada brisa, pero le daba demasiada pereza levantarse para ir a cerrarla... Además… Quizás él… Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. ¡Ya estaba bien de pensar siempre en él!... Río nerviosa, ella misma sabía que dejar de pensar en ese Hanyou era imposible, incluso para ella… La orgullosa y testaruda Kagome Higurashi.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y abrió el armario. Tras una dura búsqueda, logró encontrar su adorado pijama. Miró de nuevo la ventana esperando ver algún tipo de movimiento, nada… suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no le sentaría mal poder comer algo decente…

----------

-Inuyasha… ¿No piensas ir a buscarla?-

La escena que habitualmente se repetía… Inuyasha de cuclillas en el pasto y con los brazos en el borde del pozo, mirando al vació… reuniendo el valor suficiente cómo para lanzarse en busca de esa chica… y Shippo… Bueno, Shippo intentando… ¿Animarle?.

-¡Si Kagome-chan no regresa me pondré a llorar todos los días!-

El de cabellos soltó un suspiro que hizo retroceder al pequeño. ¿Desde cuando él tenía que cuidar a ese mocoso…?. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que ir a buscar a esa niña?. Después de todo, ella había empezado… ¿No?.

Miró de reojo al kitsune. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados, y una mirada furiosa.

-Feh… Iré a por ella mañana por la mañana…- Se levantó lentamente del suelo. No quería dejar a Kagome en ese estado, pero tampoco quería ir para herirla mas.. Hoy no era el día adecuado para discutir…

-Pero Kag…- El hanyou le miró desafiante y el demonio asintió con la cabeza. –Seguro que a ella no le importa esperar…- Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se paraba sobre sus piernas para seguir a Inuyasha.

----------

-¿Crees que Inuyasha ha ido a por Kagome?-

Sango se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, acariciando el suave pelaje de Kirara, quien descansaba en su falda. Miroku se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de ella.

-Creo que no… ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?- Miró a la chica y esta negó suavemente con la cabeza. -Luna nueva…-

-¿Acaso os importa?-

Ambos voltearon ver Inuyasha. El pequeño kitsune se encontraba sobre su hombro negando con la cabeza a algo que la exterminadora le había preguntado entre gestos. El monje dibujo una graciosa sonrisa que adornó todo su rostro.

-¿Fuiste a por Kagome-sama?- No pudo contener una pequeña risa cuando el hanyou volteo el rostro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Ahora se encontrará mejor en su época, esta noche de no po…- Mientras hablaba pudo denotar un desagradable olor. Un olor conocido llegó a sus entrañas. ¡Kagome!. Se apresuró a dejar al demonio sobre el suelo y salio corriendo entre las copas de los árboles.

-V-vaya… si lo sé no pregunto nada…- El bonzo suspiro y se dejo caer tumbado sobre el frío césped. -¡Sango! Tienes algo en la espalda…-

De nuevo tenía la mano en una parte indebida del cuerpo de la mujer. La exterminadora le dio un duro golpe en la mejilla.

-Miroku, tienes que controlarte más…- Suspiró Shippo mientras se ponía a un lado de una acalorada Sango.

----------

-Au…- Abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver su herida, no parecía profunda pero… ¡Dolía!. Se colocó un pequeño paño húmedo sobre la rodilla lastimada e intento retirar la sangre. Demasiada… Apretó algo más para intentar detener la hemorragia, pero no surgió efecto… Miró nuevamente el piso. Se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo de la cocina, los cristales del vaso que había roto estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, no podría moverse a menos que quisiera cortarse de nuevo. Al mover el paño hacia un lado para limpiar la sangre soltó un gemido de dolor y retiro la prenda… Horror. Se había clavado un trozo de cristal… Genial. Pensó con fastidió.

-¡¡Kagome!!-

Volteo el rostro, conocía a la perfección esa voz… La conocía demasiado bien. Sonrío nerviosa al notar los firmes pasos del chico acercarse al lugar, al poco rato pudo ver a Inuyasha con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándole asustado. Iba a dar un paso hacía delante pero el grito de Kagome lo impido.

-¡No entres! ¿No ves, tonto? ¡Esta lleno de cristales!-

-¿Y crees que a mi me asustan esas pequeñeces?- Avanzó sin vacilar y se arrodillo a un lado de la miko, apartando el paño de la herida de la chica, a lo que ella protesto con otro gemido de dolor. –Tienes algo…-

-Eso lo sé, tonto! Pero… no puedo sacarlo…- Se sonrojo notoriamente al ver esos ojos dorados clavados en los de ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un dedo del chico se posó suavemente sobre la comisura de sus labios impidiéndole hablar. Inuyasha se acercó a su rostro… ¿Pretendía besarle…?. Él seguía su trayecto, parecía que no se detendría… Delicadamente aparto el dedo de los labios de Higurashi, cómo consecuencia, las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un rojo intenso. Cuando pudo sentir la respiración pausada del Hanyou sobre sus labios, este cruzo el rostro entre el de ella y le habló en el oído con un tono demasiado suave y tierno.

-¿No será… otra broma, cierto?-

Kagome apenas podía respirar, notaba los labios de su compañero cerca de su oreja… Juraría incluso que el chico había pasado su lengua… Sintió un escalofrío. Las manos del hanyou se posaron a su cintura acordándole aun mas contra su cuerpo. Cómo pudo negó con el rostro, las fuerzas se le iban… Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y todo esto no le ayudaba…

-Inu… ya… sha…- Cerró los ojos, lo último que pudo hacer antes de perder la consciencia fue agarrarse a las mangas del haori.

El de cabellos plateados parpadeo en ese acto. Miró la rodilla de la chica y chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, sin duda le tocaría a él remediar la herida… Sentó bien a Kagome sobre el suelo. Sonrojado. Pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica contra él. Intentó no pensar en eso y paso lentamente una mano por la espalda de ella, pegándola contra su torso para luego pasar su brazo por debajo de ambas piernas de Higurashi. Se aseguró de tenerla bien agarrada y se levantó del piso con ella entre sus brazos.

Caminó lentamente. No podía dejar de ver su rostro. Sabía que no era ni mucho menos el mejor momento, pero se veía tan frágil… Sonrío para sus adentros, victorioso. Sin duda, los humanos eran una raza demasiado débil. Al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta de un puntapié y la cerro con el mismo. Miró dudoso la cama y por puro instinto abrazo contra él a la chica. Algo no funcionaba… Alarmado miró la ventana y para su pesar estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró y se acercó al mueble, una vez cerca dejo cuidadosamente a la chica. No entendía la razón, pero… no quería soltarla… No podía. Una mano de Kagome se mantenía agarrada a su haori.

-Vamos, Kagome… no me lo pongas más difícil…- Susurró mientras acariciaba la mano de la miko intentando que le soltara, pero no dio resultado. Soltó un suspiro y con sus colmillos se arranco un trozo de la prenda roja que tenía puesta…

----------

Se sentía segura… No quería despertar… Un calor le rodeaba la cintura y se mantenía sobre su espalda. Estaba apresada, no había forma de escapar… Se dio cuenta de que ella misma tenía algo agarrado, algo que impedía al calor alejarse de ella… No sabía el que… Soltó muy lentamente lo que agarraba. Para su suerte el calor no dejó de abandonar su cuerpo, es más, sintió que ese calor pegaba contra su rostro. Pero no le desagradaba, todo lo contrarío… Hundió su rostro entre ese calor. Mal hecho… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir que ahora hacía frío… No… su cabello, ahora se encontraba sobre su cabello…

-¿Despertaste…?-

¿La voz de Inuyasha? ¿Era él…?. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la prenda blanca del hanyou. ¿Entonces…?. Se sonrojo por completo. Ni ella misma sabía que estaba pasando… Notó que la mano que se encontraba sobre su cabello se posaba de nuevo sobre su espalda, ya no tenía frió… ¿Él era ese calor?... ¿Qué… estaba pasando…?.

----------

-Se tardan… ¿Creeis que Kagome-chan esté bien?

Miroku miró a todos lados preocupado, intentando sentir la presencia de alguno de sus amigos.

-Espero que no…- Sango se acercó más al único campo de luz que hacía visible ese lugar.

Estaban sentados sobre el frío pasto, una pequeña hoguera permitía verse los rostros entre si, pero poco más. Ya era totalmente oscuro. Shippo tomó uno de los pescados que se cocían en una rama cerca del fuego y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Inuyasha ahora estará en humano…-

El monje asintió lentamente con el rostro y se acercó sus compañeros. Sango retrocedió sonrojada (Poco visible por la escasa luz) y el kitsune miró confundido. Se tragó todo el pescado de un solo mordisco y miró al cielo melancólico.

-Kagome-chan… Si Inuyasha te hace algo…- Apretó sus pequeños puños. –Le diré a Kaede…- Dijo en tono triunfante mientras ahora Miroku lo miraba con una gota en la frente.

-Shippo, Shippo… Tienes que aprender a ser mas… ¡AAhhh! ¡Sanguito!-

La mano de la exterminadora arremetió contra la mejilla derecha del monje mientras intentaba alejarse de nuevo de él. Sin duda, sería una larga noche…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

¡Hasta aquí! Los párrafos me han quedado largos.. ;O;… Emh… o.o esto lo he hecho en el ordenador de mi madre, por lo que no podía estar muy concentrada… Ya que, la compu se apaga a cada rato… Al menos, espero que lo poco que he hecho este bien… y de nuevo, ¡Gracias por el apoyo que me dan! Emh… o.o ¿Pongo ya lemon? ¿Es muy pronto? T T… No sé que hacer (Alter ego: ¡¡Lemon, Lemon!!) Bue… ¡Les veo a la próxima!

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. ¿Lobos?

**¡Konnichiwa mortales! **

(Se abre el telón del escenario y sale Asakura con un montón de papeles en las manos) TOT ¡Exámenes, tareas, trabajos en grupo…! o demasiadas cosas… T.T por eso la demora… (suelta los papeles y los pisotea) ¡Morir!... ejem (Se sacude la ropa con una mano y mira sonriente al publico) ¡Gracias una vez más por todos los reviews! Me hacen tan feliz… ?Ya he tenido mi primera amenaza de muerte! (Señala de lo mas orgullosa el review de Fabiola, llorando patéticamente).

En fin, este capítulo he intentando hacerlo medianamente largo (Lo mío no es escribir más de cinco frases coherentes juntas..). ¡Por cierto! Sí, sigo manteniendo la idea de meter yaoi (En un capítulo no muy lejano). Por el momento no aclararé ni parejas, ni personajes ni nada… Pero, no será yaoi100 x 100ya que será un amor no correspondido que… ¡Eh! Para eso esperan, por favor… xD

Pese a las múltiples demandas de poner ya el lemon… He decidido **no** hacerlo. ¡Lo siento¡Prometo ponerlo más adelante!. Mi pervertida mente a decidido contenerse, ya que antes de… tengo que… (Ella se entiende xD).

**A las personas que me mandaron más reviews al primer capítulo: **Muchas gracias! Les contestaré en este capítulo, con mi buen compañero y amigo Inuyasha… (Se oye una risa sarcástica por parte del hanyou) Wah.. Me quiere tanto… Emh…

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sama, ya que conmigo estarían todos muertos, bla, bla, bla… (xD Ya se sabe, siempre suelto tonterías).

_**Capítulo dedicado a Kanata Kisaki... "Gracias por todo mi bebé... ¡Te quiero!"**_

_

* * *

..: Contestación a los reviews :..

* * *

_

**..: Kikyo-Inuyasha :..**

Kari: TOT Yo creía odiar a todas las Kikyo's del mundo, pero a ti te adoro… (Típica puesta de sol, con la Asakura llorando sobre la arena de una playa)

Inuyasha: oó ¡No habrá lemon! (Con un pie tira arena a los pies de Kikyo, como si de un perro se tratase…)

Kari¡Sí¡Sí que habrá TOT después del coro tan lindo que ha organizado por mi… ¡Oh..! (Sonrisa pervertida) Me alegro que te guste el yaoi… x3 creo que ambas nos entenderemos bien…

Inuyasha¿Yaoi…?

Kari: Sí, esto (Le enseña un lemon de él y su hermano) x3 ¿No es 'f'onito?

Inuyasha: … ¡Degeneradas¡Pervertidas! (Rompiendo las hojas mientras suelta insultos que solo él entiende, por supuesto… Todo rojito.)

Kari: Wah… creo que le ha gustado… ¡Y nada de incoherencias! TOT me encantó tú review…

Inuyasha: … (Se cruza de brazos mirando de nuevo a la miko) No, no huele igual… ¡Además ella es más bonita!

Kari: n n Inuyasha… ¡Osuwari!

(Véase en la escena: el de cabellos plateados tirando en el suelo mientras Asakura le pisa la cabeza victoriosa)

Kari: o.o Uhm… A mí me tardo cómo un día en subirse el segundo capítulo y algunos reviews no me llegan al correo… T T Espero que pronto solucionen esos problemas… Er.. ¡Gracias por el review¡Espero te guste este capítulo…! X3…

..: Yuki :..

Kari: Amigocha! (Se le tira encima) TOT ¿Se te cortó el otro review…¡No te preocupes! (Se levanta, agarra un hacha y se marcha, dejando sólo a Inuyasha en el escenario)

Inuyasha: … (Sin dejar de mirar a la chica) … (Se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado) Te aseguro que no pasará nada interesante, pobre de ella que se atreva a… a… (Todo rojo levanta el puño amenazante)

Kari: owo ¿ah? (Regresa con toda la camisa manchada de sangre y el hacha en un mano) ¡Maté a los de TOT ¿Cómo se atreven a cortar el capítulo de mi Yuki-chan?. Er… T-T yo no se escribir bien, por aquí hay mucha gente que hace unos fics espectaculares..

Inuyasha: Sí, tu no… (Se tapa la boca con una mano al ver la mirada de la castaña)

Kari: n n ¡Gracias por el review! Cómo siempre, avisaré de las actualizaciones en el blog… ¡En serio, muchas gracias por leer! T T me haces feliz ¡Te quiero sista!.

..: Alejandra :..

Kari¡Gracias por los dos reviews! Ya van dos personas que me dicen que el segundo capítulo no se veía… o.o pero no se si es un error mío o de la pag… por lo que no puedo hacer mucho T T… pero, no te preocupes, si algún día no lo puedes leer, con gusto te lo pasaría!

Inuyasha: (Aun cruzado de brazos, sin hacer caso de nada) Kagome se hizo daño por mi culpa… (Murmuro inaudible)

Kari: . ¡Shi, señora! xD Este capítulo he intentado hacerlo más largo por ti T T… o.o en cuanto vea que ya funciona te mandaré un mail para avisarte… Emh… (Mira al hanyou) ¡Inuchi¡Tirale un besito! o.o

Inuyasha: o ó ¿Pero que dices¡Pasa al siguiente capítulo, anda!

Kari: Wah… es tan… xD ¿Tierno? (Ataque de risa repentino mientras el hanyou le ve raro xD) ¡Gracias por leer!

..: Hillary :..

Kari: o.o Creo qué fict es uno de los que no me llegó al mail… (Mirando su cuenta de correo desde un ordenador de la sala)

Inuyasha: (mira a la chica) ¿Esto es emocionante? uú no digas tonterías… ¡Esta niña es una loca degenerada! (Señala a Hikari, buscando el e-mail mientras come chocolate) …. '''

Kari: o.o Ne, no lo tengo… en fin.. ¡Gracias por leer¡Oh! Y por el review, ya que mucha gente lee y no deja… ¡Ahhh! Y lo más importante.. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

..: Kagome-Inulove :..

Kari: Lo siento! (Te mandé un mail ¿Cierto?) No pude subir la contestación de tú review en el primer capítulo…

Inuyasha; ¿Y qué tan importante tiene eso…? (Olfateando a Kagome de cerca)

Kari¡Eh¡Perrito, no hagas eso!

Inuyasha¿Cómo me llamaste? (Voltea para ver a Kari, pero su expresión se 'suaviza' cuando la chica le enseña algo)

Kari: Emh… Eres la segunda persona que me dice que haga los capítulos mas largos… ¡Así que e intentando hacerlo¡Lo prometo! TOT Es que, si escribo mucho me duelen las manos!

Inuyasha: … Es la peor excusa que he oído nunca…

Kari: Sí, bueno… Wah.. Otra pervertida! (Se abraza a Kagome ante la mirada ¿Celosa? Del hanyou) T T Al final no pondré el lemon, ya que he tenido una gran idea para hacer sufrir algo más a la pareja…

Inuyasha: No somos pareja! oó

Kari: (Pasando del perrito) Omg… ¿Por qué yaoi? TOT por que será divertido… Tranquila, si lo dices por que no te gusta el yaoi no te preocupes… xD no pienso hacer ninguna pareja yaoi formal, tan solo quiero jugar con los sentimientos de… o.o 'alguien' x3

Inuyasha: (Tocando un fragmento de la perla) Más te vale, yo no quiero nada de tus ideas raras…

Kari: TOT Jum… mis ideas no son raras… (Deja de abrazar a la miko y se para delante de ella) Ni modo¡Gracias por los reviews¡Espero sigas la historia! (Toda orgullosa de este review xD)

Inuyasha¡Te vemos pronto!

Kari: … ¿Qué…? (patea al hanyou) ¡Tú solo tienes que concentrarte en una mujer.. ¡Ya te pareces a Miroku-chan! (Sacando a patadas a Inuyasha del escenario)

..: Fabiola:..

Kari¡Mi primera amenaza de muerte¡Mi primera amenaza! (Corre de un lado a otro) Seeee!

Inuyasha: (Ve a la chica con gotita mientras pasa a leer ahora él el review) …

Kari: (Se para delante de la chica) TOT Wah… uu me alegro que te gusten… ¡Me han hecho muy feliz tus comentarios! T T… Yo no soy una diosa, pero si lo fuera… x3 Haría del lemon una religión… ¡Oh, Cierto! (Señala al medio demonio) ¿Por qué no dejas de salir con la hecha de barro y te declaras a Kagome? o.ó

Inuyasha¡Meteros en vuestros problemas, seguro que tenéis muchos! (Se cruza de brazos sonrojado)

Kari: TOT ¡Ya tengo una admiradora. Tendré que empezar a firmar autógrafos!

Inuyasha: No creo que nadie te los pida… (Mirando cómo la chica se dedica a hacer garabatos en un papel) Emh… ¿Gracias por el review? (Gota por parte del publico)

..: Kitza-kagome :..

Kari: TOT El primer capítulo está lindo!

Inuyasha: o.o… Jé... Has dado en su punto débil! (Sonrisa triunfante)

Kari: TOT… xD Er… ¡Gomen! O.o el lemon lo pondré mas adelante, ya que tengo otros planes en mente x3

Inuyasha: Seguro que ninguno bueno… (Suelta un bufido)

Kari: En fin… ¡Gracias por leer!

..: Anglica estefania :..

Kari: non me alegra que te guste… Arg… Tantos reviews animándome ha hacer lemon…! TOT Lo siento, no puedo… ¡No aun! TOT… Eso me duele más a mi que ha ustedes…

Inuyasha: (Comiendo una paleta) … Mejor, mejor…

Kari: Demo, no te preocupes… x3 pronto… muy pronto… ¡Gracias por el review!

Inuyasha: … x x (Se atraganta con la paleta…)

**..: Niyushi takamiya :..**

Kari: … ¡Lemon…! Adoro el lemon… quiero lemon…

Inuyasha: Esa (Señala a Kari con un dedo) dice que… ¿L..o.. s..i..e..n..t..e..? (Leyendo de un papel) pero no pondrá escribir… (lanza el papel al suelo todo sonrojado) 'eso'

Véase a la Asakura en su mundo, hablando de lemon mientras Inuyasha la ve con una gotita en la frente, aun andando medio sonrojado, voltea el rostro y mira de nuevo a Niyushi.

Inuyasha: No se para que ponéis cosas de esas... ¡Esta niña se pone loca cuando escucha esa palabra! … Gracias por leer u ú

..: ShioryAsuka :..

Inuyasha: (Mirando confundido la escena, le da un golpe en la cabeza a la chica para ver si así se le pasa)

Kari: (Véase a la castaña reirse a pleno pulmon mientras señala la extraña situación…) Emh… ¡Abajo! (Hanyou contra el suelo, mientras Kari se dedica a intentar tranquilizarse). Gomen, este perrito es a veces un tanto impulsivo… ¡Ahh! Me demoré mucho en publicarlo, ne? TOT es que no tengo tiempo para escribir, apenas tengo ideas lindas xD… En cuanto a lo del lemon, xD Creo que no lo pondré en un par de capítulos, quiero poner un royito yaoi… (No será correspondido, es solo para darle un toque distinto).

Inuyasha: (Se levanta del piso y se soba el golpe) Emh… ¡A mi no me lias, niña! (Señaka a ShiorySakura) ¡Tú eres un monstruo!

Kari: … Abajo…

Tras un suspiro, el hanyou se estrella de nuevo contra el suelo, provocando un ruido sordo.

Kari¡Gracias por leer! xD Tú review estaba divertido, me reí mucho… ¡Espero que sigas la historia¡Cuídate!

..: Gaby :..

Kari: (Risa nerviosa tras leer el review) Me tardé un poco, ne? Bueno… pido disculpas T,T… Estos días he estado enfermita, tengo que entregar un lay para Samt Valentin… etc… etc… ¡Y no tengo insipiración! Soy muy torpe para escribir!

Inuyasha: … Pero que clase de pervertidos hay en este mundo... ¡Todos quieren lemon! (Todo rojo, señalando acusadoramente al publico).

Kari: Ya calla, Inu… ¡Ah, Gracias por el review!

**..: Akisu :..**

Kari¡Amiga! Me alegro que te guste! Ya sabes, en cuando quieras algo me dices por via msn…

Inuyasha¡No está bueno! MI Kago… (Se para al ver la mirada pervertida de Kari, retrocediendo un par de pasos) …

Kari: x3 muehehehe, ya lo sabemos, Inuyasha, ya lo sabemos… Gracias por leer! Te veo pronto!

**..: IrIsOdY :..**

Kari: (Toda rojita mientras lee el review) ¡Que linda..¡Arigatô por tus palabras!

Inuyasha: … (Con la chica sobre sus piernas, le ve raro) ¡Que te bajes!

Kari: Cachorrito... ¡Se amable con ella!

Inuyasha: … (Se quita a Iris de encima y se sienta alejado de ella, para ser mas concretos… sobre una rama).

Kari: Ese baka… ¡Tú tranquila! Inu-chan sufrirá lo suyo xD ¡Gracias por el review!

..: Izuna-chan :..

Kari: o.o Te mandaré el mail en cuanto suba este capítulo… ¡En fin! Aquí esta la adorada continuación ¿Qué te parece? xD Espero que se te haga interesante…

Inuyasha: … (Cómo sabe lo que viene se sonroja mirando a otro lado).

Kari: Gracias por leer, linda! Dime si quieres que te mande un mail en cada actualización…

**..: Sayo-Yukishiro :..**

Kari: Gracias por ambos reviews! T T me han hecho feliz…

Inuyasha: Te da risa que me maltraten? (Mirandole de mala gana, se cruza de brazos notablemente molesto)

Kari: Haiiii! Inu-chan curó a Kagomeshita… x3 y si, está en humano… ¡No te preocupes, me agrada que me pregunten! Así se las cosas que realmente interesan… por cierto… (Aparta a Sayo de las miradas del hanyou y le murmura) ¿No te parece una cosa escrita para el lemon?

Inuyasha: (suspira sonoramente) Esa palabra… (mira a Sayo) … Gracias por leer… (xD Ya se está acostumbrando a decirlo, pobrecito…)

**..: Miry :..**

Kari: Oo este review me llegó como un mes después de publicar el segundo capítulo… ¡Oh¡Ya entiendo! (Mirada complaciente entre ambas) A ti te gusta el lemon explicito¿No?... ¡No te preocupes, ami también! Cuando haga lemon será bien extenso…

Inuyasha: … u ú ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta esa porquería…?

Kari: T T Por que te da placer… x3… ¡Espero que te guste esta parte…¡Gracias por leer!

**..: Anzu :..**

Kari: Gracias! (La abraza) ;O; ia pensé que no leerías… Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo… demo, creo que tu mail se cortó o.o… O quizás no… xD que lío…

Inuyasha: Ella no es kawaii! (Todo enojado se cruza de brazos) ¡Tampoco escribe bien... Sólo hace sufrir!

Kari: Anda, no digas eso… pronto vendrá una parte que te gustará (sonrisa pervertida) ¡Te veo por el msn querida amiga mía! xD ¡Ah, Recuerdos de Hao! (Señala al shaman de fuego, sentado a un lado mientras mira a todo el mundo con una gotita)

**..: inüyÔ :..**

Kari: ;O; Otro review pidiéndome lemon… (Viendo con algo de reproche este capitulo) Bueno… como mucho al próximo capítulo podré lime…

Inuyasha: Y lo dice como si fuera algo malo o poca cosa… (Todo sonrojado, murmurando muy bajo para no ser escuchado por Kari)

Kari: Recordaré!... ¡Lemon! (Toda ilusionada junta las manos en posición de rezo viendo el cielo) Lemon…

Inuyasha: Está loca… (Gotita mientras agarra a la chica de un brazo y tira de ella) Gracias por… ah, por esa cosa que has enviado… (Se lleva a Kari fuera del escenario, la cual sigue viendo el cielo mientras murmura la palabra)

**

* * *

..: Fict :..

* * *

**

**_¡Inocente! _**

Levantó una vez más el pequeño fragmento de la esfera que tenía entre sus manos y soltó un sonoro bufido, el pequeño pedazo de Shikon brillo con más fuerza. Un canino que estaba a su lado aulló por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo que su líder pretendía, pero la sombra le hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano. Sin parar a pensárselo más se incrustó ese pequeño pedazo de la shikon en el brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos tomaron un rojizo que se distinguía entre la oscuridad del lugar. El lobo que le acompañaba retrocedió asustado sin apartar la mirada de su joven amo.

Kagome… al fin será mía.- La inusual voz fría del muchacho resonó por el lugar, seguida de una risa estridente que no hizo menos que hacer que el pequeño lobo saliera huyendo en dirección al bosque. Mientras esa misteriosa sombra reía sin cesar, murmurando maldiciones a cierto chico de cabello plateado…**

* * *

**

¿Habéis oído eso…?-

Sango, sin saber cómo, se encontraba entre los brazos de Miroku. Un frío viento había acabado con el poco suministro de luz que tenían, apagando por completo la pequeña fogata con la que, horas antes estaban calentando su cena.

No… P-ara… nada…- Shippo se encontraba abrazando a un transformado Kirara, el cual estaba atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, moviendo el rostro hacia todos lados, intentando detectar de donde había llegado ese sonido.

No pasa nada, Sango… Yo estoy contigo…- El monje deposito su inocente mano sobre la parte trasera de la exterminadora, acariciando con suavidad la zona, pero para su sorpresa la chica sólo se aferro mas a su brazo contrario, soltando su nombre en un susurro que sólo Miroku pudo escuchar.

¡Kirara¿Qué te pasa¡Kirara!- El pequeño kitsune era arrastrado por compañero de Sango, el cual corría desesperado hacia el bosque, Shippo gritó, una… dos… tres veces, pero nada parecía que detendría a Kirara.

Sango se apresuró a ponerse en píe, Miroku soltó un bufido resignado, una vez que podía estar 'a gusto' con ella… La exterminadora agarro su arma y salio corriendo en la dirección en la que sus dos amigos habían desaparecido. El monje la seguía a apenas unos pasos por detrás. Era raro… el bosque se veía extrañamente tranquilo. Ningún ruido, ninguna sombra… Nada.

¡Kira…!-

El grito sin terminar de Shippo alertó a los mayores que algo andaba mal. Miroku se puso delante de Sango, quizás tan sólo para demostrar a la chica que él podía con la situación, apartó con su bastón unas ramas secas que se encontraban delante de ellos, dejando ver a Kirara al lado de un perro salvaje, el cual lamía la cara a un kitsune desmayado.

Vaya, vaya…- Miroku se arrodillo a un lado del lobo y le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza, mientras la chica tomaba a Shippo en brazos. -¿Koga esta cerca, pequeño?-

* * *

La respiración de la chica se aceleró, no podía remediarlo, tener cerca de Inuyasha implicaba no poder contener sus sentimientos, no poder respirar… no poder pensar en otra cosa más que en esos dorados ojos que le robaban el alma. 

¿Te sientes bien…?-

La voz preocupada de ahora, un humano Inuyasha, resonó por todo el cuarto, en una especie de murmuro. Kagome sólo se separo un poco de él para poderle verle mejor, aun que no pudo separarse más de tres centímetros. Los brazos del chico le impedían alejarse de su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

La miko le miró severamente, sin poder ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha soltó una tierna risita al verla en ese estado. Kagome lo miró nuevamente, ese no parecía ser Inuyasha… Por segunda vez, quiso separarse de la pequeña prisión en la que se encontraba, pero solo logró quedar aún más atrapada entre el musculoso cuerpo del chico de cabello negro.

¿Qué pretendes¡Si no me sueltas…!-

Ya calla, boba…- Frunció el entre cejo de un modo un tanto divertido. –Sólo te sujeto¿Acaso no te recuerdas?. Aún no puedes andar.-

La chica le miro sin entender, intentó recordar… ¿Cómo había acabado de este modo? Umh… Había regresado a su época y… y… ¡Cierto! Los cristales de la cocina. Intentó moverse, pero las piernas de Inuyasha apresaban las suyas. Se sonrojo intensamente, mirando enojada al chico que la sostenía.

Suéltame.-

No quiero.-

Que me sueltes…-

No voy ha hacerlo.-

La chica soltó un bufido, intentando parecer tranquila, seguro que él ya se había percatado de todo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa… ¡Esa posición era comprometedora!. Y… la actitud de Inuyasha no parecía normal… Parecía un niño pequeño… Bueno, bueno, al menos… algo más de lo normal.

¿Por qué…?-

El de cabellos largos acercó su rostro al de Kagome. Sus labios estaban apunto de encontrarse, Kagome percibió un aroma en los labios del chico… ¿Sake?. Pasó rápidamente la mirada por su habitación… La botellita de sake de su madre se encontraba vacía sobre el piso, el tapón de la cual parecía haber sido arrancada a mordiscos… ¿Tan desesperado…?. Cerró los ojos al ver la aproximación de los rostros, cargando las manos sobre el torso del chico y haciendo fuerza para intentar liberarse, suplicando su liberación, le asustaba… ella no quería… no así… Empezó a sollozar dejando de hacer fuerza. Había perdido.

¿Por qué lloras…¿No te gusto…?-

El tono inocente y suave de Inuyasha hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos para verle. No podía dejar de llorar¿Y si él intentaba…?. Pero un gesto del chico le dejo sorprendida.

Yo sólo quiero protegerte, Kagome…- El humano tomó con suma delicadeza el rostro de Kagome y le dio un suave beso en la frente, con los dedos pulgares le retiro las frías lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Por su parte, ella sólo se quedo viendo esos dorados ojos que tanto le hechizaban… Quería… pero… quizás, cuando se le fuera el efecto del sake, él le reclamaría, después de todo… Él amaba a Kikyo. ¿No es cierto?.

Suéltame… por favor…-

No… quiero quedarme así un poco más.- Abrazó a Kagome con más fuerza, sus manos se encontraron sobre la espalda de la chica, dándole acaricias sobre la misma, esperando su reacción, cargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

La miko se limitó a asentir mientras intentaba mantener la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. No le quería 'provocar' demasiado. Pero el cuerpo del chico se mantenía con ese calor que sólo él desprendía… Ese calor que tanto le gustaba… Sonrío levemente. La respiración tranquila del chico le movía el cabello y el movimiento acompasado de su pecho le hacía querer conciliar el sueño en ese lugar. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo… ¿Y si Inuyasha intentaba algo raro?. No… Sería peor despertar y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño… Por qué no lo era… ¿Verdad?.

Tenía que asegurarse, al menos… quería saber el motivo por el cual ahora, el humano que la tenía presa en sus brazos se encontraba en su mundo. ¿Los otros estarían bien…?. Movió uno de los brazos que tenía cargados sobre el fuerte torso del chico e intentó llamar su atención de algún modo. Empezó dándole un suave golpe. El chico murmuro algo entre dientes y anudo más sus manos, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de la chica quedara aun más cerca suyo. Kagome suspiró, como si así pudiera disuadir ese intenso rojo carmesí que le adornaba el rostro en aquellos instantes.

Segundo intento. Con ambos brazos empujo el cuerpo del hanyou, pero las piernas de este le tenían presa, y eso no podría dar muy buen resultado, mirara por donde se mirara… Cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Piensa, Kagome… pie…- Los ojos del chico se abrieron lentamente. Se quedó observándola… Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, murmurando cosas sin sentido… No pudo evitar darle una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, queriéndose hacer notar. Kagome abrió rápidamente los ojos ante el contacto húmedo… Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, se río por lo bajo y luego dejo de abrazarla con tanta fuerza.

¿Qué quieres, Kagome…?-

Q-quiero… que… me…- Trago saliva, la mirada de el ser que tenía delante le perdía… le hacía olvidarse de cosas que tenía por decir segundos antes… reunió el valor suficiente para seguir hablando, pero ya sin vacilar.

Que me beses…-

* * *

Tsk… no entiendo…- Miroku se encontraba arrodillado delante de el lobo que hacia pocos minutos estaba lamiendo el pequeño rostro del kitsune. Tenía una mano cargada sobre el mentón y miraba de manera, según él, interesante, el modo en el que el canino intentaba relatar los hechos al monje. 

¿Ya as averiguado algo…?- Sango acunaba a Shippo en los brazos, pero este ya estaba despierto y miraba intranquilo al lobo. Estaba seguro que de no haber sido por sus amigos, ahora se encontraría en las fauces del animal. Se abrazó con más fuerza a Sango cuando el lobo dio un pequeño salto, intentando interpretar…

¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! Umh…¿Un conejo!-

El lobo quedó en la posición que estaba, a Sango le recorrió un sudor frío por la nuca y Shippo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

¿No era eso…? Entonces… ¡Una mariposa que no puede volar!- Levantó un dedo, como dando énfasis a sus palabras, cosa que pareció bastante deprimente a sus compañeros.

El canino gruño amenazante. No sabía si el monje le estaba tomando el pelo o no, pero todo aquello no hacía gracia… su amo estaba a punto de destrozar a cierto hanyou y ellos… jugando a las adivinanzas…

Quizás sea un aliado de Koga…-

La voz de Sango apenas fue en murmuro, pero lo suficiente para conseguir que de nuevo, el 'perro' empezara a gruñir como loco, miraba constantemente la luna y luego dirigia miradas sugerentes a la única chica del grupo.

Oh no…- La exterminadora se llevó una mano a la boca y miró asustada a Miroku, el cual seguía con el dedo alzado…

Miroku, esto es serio… Creo que ya se lo que pasa…- El kitsune que se encontraba cargado en su hombro dejo de ver a Kirara para pasar una mirada rápida al lobo (El cual, se encontraba moviendo el rabo… parecía estupido… ¿No se daba cuenta que parecía tonto) suspiró para sus adentros y luego paro atención a lo que Sango iba a traducirles…

* * *

¡Esto es genial!- La voz de un mitad-lobo sonó distorsionada por el aire a causa de la velocidad en la que avanzaba. El frío viento nocturno agitaba su ropa, pero parecía no importarle en absoluto… Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Sonrío cínicamente y se coloco la mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo, justo en el lugar que desprendía una extraña luz negra. No le dolía en absoluto y lo mejor era que le daba una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera el sonido podía con eso. 

¡Vean!- Estaba solo, hablaba… hablaba para no sentirse solo… En un repentino estado de descontrol, arremetió una patada contra la dura corteza de un árbol. Primero oscilo, pero luego calló al suelo con un sonoro ruido. Río de manera estridente mientras se adentraba más en el bosque para lograr llegar a la aldea de donde ese estúpido chucho había salido… aria pagar a todo el mundo lo que ese tipo le había echo… así, podría incluso probar sus nuevos poderes antes de enfrentarse con él cara a cara.

**_...Continuara..._**

* * *

Gomen nasaii… y mentalidad no da para escribir más que eso… xD Además, creo que el capítulo así ya está bien… Los párrafos me han quedado algo largos… He tenido que contestar a bastantes reviews (Gracias!) y la verdad es que no soy muy buena para sacar ideas xDU siempre tienen que ayudarme (No se como he logrado escribir 3 capítulos…). Por cierto… ¿Creen que los reviews están bien contestados? xD ¿Los contesto de otra manera…? Es que me quedan largos y quizás interesa más el fic… No sé, acá son casi las dos de la madrugada y ya tengo sueño xD… 

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Besos

**¡Konnichiwa mortales! **

(Como de costumbre, se abre el telon mostrando a Asakura) Etto… T T gomen, gomen! (se medio arrastra por el suelo) xx esto ha sido un retraso DEMASIADO grande… pero en verdad he tenido que hacer muchas cosas… en todo este tiempo me he sacado la secundaria, pasado el verano con mi novio… (Se levanta para reverenciarse) T-T De todos modos, gracias por los reviews, en verdad me suben el ánimo y me hacen creer buena escritora!

Una vez más… He intentando escribir un capítulo medianamente largo… Espero que al menos sea del agrado de mis seguidores xDD… Pero en verdad me esforcé T-T ya ni recordaba el tema del fic… Pese a todos los seguidores del buen lemon les haré sufrir un poco más, este capítulo no pasa de los preámbulos.

Sí, gracias a todos aquellos que me iban diciendo "¡Tu! ¡El fic". Que no han sido pocas, por cierto… Eso sería todo… ¡Gracias una vez más por esos hermosos reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sama, ya que conmigo estarían todos muertos, bla, bla, bla… (xD Ya se sabe, siempre suelto tonterías).

**Capítulo dedicado a mi novio (Hacemos un año de novios x3): Hanyou InuYasha. ¡Te amo mi amor!. Cuando hago la personalidad de Inuyasha ten por seguro que te reflejo a ti, tonto!**

**----------------**

_Contestación a los reviews:_

**Akisu**

Kari: En serio me quedó tan bueno? T T ¡¡Gracias! D Me gusta la parte en la que aparece Kouga xD esta misterioso… 

InuYasha: ¿A eso le llamas misterioso? (Parpadea viendo a la castaña) Bah…

Kari: ¡Claro que esta misterioso! ¡El lobo ha entrado de una manera espectacular en el fic! (Babeando literalmente por esa parte)

InuYasha: Lo que tú digas… Feh! Claro que el deseo del sarnoso no es para tanto! Solo trata de hacerse el interesante… (Cruzándose de brazos)

Kari: … Pues tal vez sea mejor idea presentar con él u.ú Seguro que es más hable (Se escucha una risa sarcástica por parte del hanyou) Er… Gracias por leer… y por ese hermoso review! Espero que me sigas leyendo… (Comentario sarcastico por parte de Inuyasha, el cual no se entiende por un tremendo ruido… Asakura le mandó al suelo.)

**----------------**

**Verito. S**

Kari: xD Bien, aquí tienes la continuación!

InuYasha: (La ve molesto, ligeramente sonrojado) Nada de eso… ¡¡El Lemon es malo para la mente, niña!

Kari: o.ó ¡Tu a callar medio perro! Er… Gracias por leer y en especial por mandarme un review D… Espero le guste este cap.

**----------------**

**Alejandra**

Kari: ¡Gracias por el review! (Toda emocionada mientras lo lee) o.o Contestarlos así es largo, pero… no se, se me hace divertido que la gente al menos se de cuenta que sus reviews sin importantes…

InuYasha: ¡No te pienso dar un beso! ¡Loca! ¡Degener… (Se da contra el suelo de repente)

Kari: (Sacudiéndose las manos) o.o emh… Bueno, yo le obligaré a besarte (Sonrisa macabra mientras da empujones a un medio aturdido hanyou) ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

InuYasha: N-no… (Totalmente sonrojado… sí, logra besar la mejilla de la chica)

Kari: o.o Vez que no es tan difícil? (Rie como loca para parar de nuevo atención a la chica) er… Umh… no me demoré tanto, no…? Solo… solo… un par de meses… Je-je… T T Lo siento mucho, pero en verdad he estado muy ocupada, tengo un novio muy baka… ¡Gracias por leer!

**----------------**

**Kaori Kagome**

Kari: o.o Creo qué review es uno de los tantos que no me llegó al mail… (Mirando su cuenta de correo desde un ordenador de la sala)

Inuyasha: (Suspira levemente, viendo de reojo a la chica) …

Kari: ¡Tu! ¡Mujeriego con orejas! O.ó Aun que tenga de nick Kagome no quiere decir que tengas que ir corriendo para besarla!

Inuyasha: ¿Y quien demonios te dijo que quería besarla? (Se aleja considerablemente) Y-yo… darme… un beso con… Kagome…? (Leyendo esa parte del review totalmente sonrojado)

Kari: (Pasando del hanyou) ¡Claro! xDD Sigue leyendo y sabrás que pasa… ¡Gracias por el review" y… por leer, claro xD Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**----------------**

**ShioryAsakura**

InuYasha: (Ve raro a la chica) Feh, tu que sabes si tomé o no sake? (Alguien le murmura algo y le ve parpadeando) umh… bueno, ¿Tú nunca has tomado o que?

Kari: u ú con ella eres mas borde que con los demás…

InuYasha: ¡Son raras! Me dice que le encanto y luego que no y luego que le gustan mis orejas y luego que no y lue… (Sigue hablando mientras de nuevo Asakura toma el protagonismo en esa situación)

Kari: o.o emh… Déjale, esta loco… A mi también me fascina Inuyasha… Aun que claro, es un poco rarito… es indeciso, celoso, gruñón… xD Pero tan lindo que se lo dejo pasar… (Viendo de reojo a Inu, que sigue diciendo cosas sobre lo raro que le parece) xD emh, bueno… T T siento la demora! ¡De verdad! TT Esto no se volverá a repetir! ¡Lo juro!... Gracias por el review… Espero que te guste este capítulo n n… o mas bien; xD que os guste.

**----------------**

**Kagome**

InuYasha: … (Viendo a la chica hasta que recibe un golpe de Hikari) Tsk… niña esta (Sobandose el golpe con una mano)

Kari: xD sieeeee… Lemon! Adoro el lemon pero… (Suspira) T T aun no es el momento… Ahora serán simples… es decir xDD nahh… Si quieres saber te tocaría leer xP

InuYasha: Que manía con ponerme ha hacer esas cosas con Kagome! ¿Qué mentes tienen ustedes?

Kari: … Mentes abiertas a todo xDDD… Quiero decir, tu amas a Kagome aun que intentes esconderlo!

InuYasha: ¡Déjame! ¡Loca! ¡Tarada!

Kari: … xDD ps, me quiere tanto… ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto… D Espero que este te sea mejor…

**----------------**

**Kagome-inulove**

Inuyasha: (Se reverencia a la chica)

Kari: ¿Ahhh? (le mira toda extrañada)

InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa? … Es la única que me ha saludado! (cruzándose de brazos)

Kari: xD Claro, claro… Me alegra que te vayan agradando mis ideas! O.ó Siii… Veras como Kouga puede llegar a ser realmente temible! xD Aun que en el fondo solo una persona podrá calmarlo…

InuYasha: Jah, pero verás como no podrá matarme ni hacerme nada (Gesto presumido hacia Kagome)

Kari: Emh… xDDD esto ya me da miedo hasta incluso a mi… Inu-chan no suele ser amable… al menos, no en este extremo (Riendo como loca mientras ve como el hanyou ahora le mira a ella con un gesto algo enojado) Er… ¡Gracias por tú review! xD Fueron de los más largos y también de los que mas me gustaron! Por que explicas bien como te sientes al leerlo T-T soy feliz…

InuYasha: Er… (viendo como la castaña toma a Kagome de las manos y todo se pone de un color azul pastel) u ú (Agarrando a la chica por la camisa, la cual reacciona, a la vez que se cae todo el decorado al suelo)

Kari: Oh! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar de ese modo! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! TOT (Siendo arrastrada por Inuyasha)

**----------------**

**InuyashaRolex (Fabiola)**

Kari: Holaaaaa! ¡Que bien que me sigas leyendo niñaaa! T T y encima me salvé de la muerte… ya podré morir en paz (Déjenla xD)

InuYasha: (Sonrie tiernamente) Cuando quieras yo te mato.

Kari: umh… No, gracias… xD aun me considero joven y bonita como para morir…

InuYasha: (Empieza a toser como loco, golpeándose el torso con una mano)

Kari: Vale, vale… xDDD Pillé la indirecta… o.ó Cierto! ¡Inuyasha YAAA Tiene que declararse a Kagome! ¡Solo juega con sus sentimientos! (Viendo como el chico ladea el rostro algo ruborizado se planta delante de él) ya dilo! O.ó

InuYasha: Déjame… Por cierto, loca (sie, a Fabiola xD) no le trato mal, es ella que esta loca y me hace contestar cosas a personas que ni cono… (el rosario brilla y a los segundos… Hanyou contra el suelo).

Kari: Mejor calladito, baka… T/T ¡Tengo Fan número 1! (corretea por todos lados toda feliz) TOT Wa (Se abraza a la chica) xD Gracias por el review y en especial por leerme! Espero que lo sigas haciendo…

**----------------**

**Sango2005**

InuYasha: ¡Jeh! ¿En serio crees que ese lobo podría llegar a matarme?. Siendo humano o no, soy mucho mas fuerte que él.

Kari: o.o verídico… xDD ejem! ¡Gracias por leer Sango-san!

InuYasha: ¿Por qué en todos los reviews sale algo sobre el sake…? (ya se esta traumando xD)

Kari: xDD por que fue la parte que más impresiono… x3 y claro, eso influirá mucho en… Este capitulo (Risas macabras mientras Inuyasha le mira con una gotita en la frente, pasando a prestar atención a la exterminadora)

InuYasha: Gracias por leer, supongo (Gota por parte del publico) ¡Que se yo lo que tengo que decir!

**----------------**

**Anzu **

Kari: Hija mía! (Se oye un fuerte estruendo, una vez disipado el polvo se puede ver a Asakura sobre la pobre chica) Wah…

InuYasha: La traumada por Hao-san… (Susurrando mientras se cruza de brazos) ¡Sigo diciendo que esta niña redacta demasiadas melosidades!

Kari: o.ó Calla perro, que tu no sabes TOT mi hija me defiende… (Prácticamente restregando su rostro contra el de la niña) xD An-chan, An-chan… ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Sugoi! ¡Kawaii! (Se levanta del piso para corretear por todos lados, provocando un suspiro de los de producción y un golpe del hanyou)

InuYasha: Ya deja, tenemos que contestar a muchas más cosas de estas (Señalando el pequeño ordenador del escenario)

Kari: T-T malo, eso ya lo se… (Sobandose el golpe) ¡Sie! ¡La intriga es lo mejor! xD jaja… Espero que sigas leyendo… y de nuevo, gracias!

**----------------**

**Kagomeyasha**

Kari: (Risa nerviosa tras leer el review) … Me tardé un poco (Comentario de Inuyasha: ¡Demasiado!) T T lo lamento, pero es que en verdad he estado ocupada… Pero ya lo he prometido, no volveré a retrasarme tanto!. Actualizaré cada dos meses (Tiempo en el que me siguen llegando reviews en muchos casos)

Inuyasha: … ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo quiere lemon? ¿Sus mentes son tan pervertidas? ¿No tienen nada mejor en que pensar? ¿Tan corrompidos estan? (Sin dejar de hacer preguntas de este tipo por media hora…)

Kari: (Niega con la cabeza de manera resignada) o.ó Este Inuperro… xDD Espero que sigas leyendo y este capítulo sea de tu agrado… y… sie o.ó Inuyasha estaba ebrio xDD pero ya veras el por que…

**----------------**

**inüyÔ**

Kari: o.o En el capítulo intente que no se supiera bien bien quien pedía el beso a quien xDD pero en este ya sabrás mejor…

InuYasha: (Niega con la cabeza sonrojado) …

Kari: xD shie! ¡InuYasha ya espera dicho contacto con el amor de su vida…!

InuYasha: o/ó Yo jamás dije eso… Deja de inventarte cosas…

Kari: o.o Tampoco niegas… Bue! ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa! (viendo a Inuyasha de reojo) umh… xDD Nah, es incluso divertido presentar con él…

InuYasha: (Se cruza de brazos aun con ligero matiz de carmín en ambas mejillas) Gracias por leer y por enviar el review (Intentando ir rápido en despedirse)

Kari: ¡Shie! ¡Muchas gracias!

**----------------**

**Kikyo-InuYasha**

Kari: (Riendo como una loca tras leer una de las linias del review) ¿Tú también haces eso en clase? xD Eso de leer a escondidas en la sala de computación… (Suspira mientras da un sorbo de té salido de la nada) ¿Quién no ha hecho eso en su juventud…?

InuYasha: Ya hablas como Kaede… (Mira también el review parpadeando levemente) Claro, es que tanto Kagome como Kikyo son… (Viendo la sonrisa pervertida de Asakura se estremece, alejándose un par de pasos como si nada) …

Kari: xDD inspiro temor… Eso me gusta… Buen! ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado! Ya verás que pasa entre esos dos xDD… Me agrado mucho escribir la escena!

InuYasha: (Sonrojándose levemente al escucharle) Si claro, a ti te gusta todo lo que es…

Kari: ¡Calla! O.ó nada de dar detalles hasta que no lean el fic… xDD ¡Gracias por el review! En especial por leer, claro!

**----------------**

**IrIs-OdY**

Kari: Jajajaja, este review en verdad me hizo reír muchísimo! ¡Sobretodo por que hiciste sufrir al cara de perro! (riendo como loca tras pronunciar esas palabras).

En eso véase al hanyou mirar de arriba abajo a la chica de mala gana, soltando un gruñido le hace bajar de sus piernas una vez mas, señalándole con un dedo de manera despreciativa, pero antes de que pueda decir algo… Se cae contra el suelo.

Kari: Que se habrá creído este… xDD er… Claro! ¡Será un Inu/Kag! De eso no hay duda! ¡Amo esa pareja! Aun que… (susurros inaudibles) T T si tendré que meter a Kikyou, ya tengo más de medio fic pensado y desde luego ella tiene que aparecer…

InuYasha: (Se levanta del suelo, sacuidiendose ruidosamente el haori) Feh… ¡No me trateis asi! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotras!

Kari: o.ó Si tiene… xDD ah, por cierto… comparto todos esos insultos T-T También odio a Kikyou… ¡Bue! ¡Gracias por el review y en especial por leer! (Véase a Inuyasha ver de mala cara a la chica) emh… xDD dice que también te quiere…

InuYasha: ¿Qué que!

**----------------**

**InuAkai**

Kari: ¿En serio se pone interesante? xDD jeje, pues para mi este es el mejor… Aun que, la aparición de Kouga me encantó… (Babeando de nuevo por esa escena)

InuYasha: … Er… Gracias por leer y mandar esa cosa (Señalando el review) … (parpadea rojo al sentir toda la atención sobre él) ¡Ya dejenme! ¡Siguiente!

Asakura aún esta ausente… Pensando en esa parte del fict.

**----------------**

**Gris-Kag**

Kari: xD Una interesada por Kouga! ¡Nosotras nos llevaremos bien!

InuYasha: Estas demasiado obsesionada por ese lobo sarnoso…

Kari: Ah, ya calla, tonto… No entiendes como seducir a una mujer, por eso dice esas tonterías (Asiente con la cabeza, apoyando sus propias palabras) umh… T T sie, me retrasé demasiado, pero esto no pasará de nuevo, te lo prometo! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo también te agrade!

**----------------**

**Pirinola-Tsubasa**

InuYasha: Que demonios… ¿Otra con mente pervertida? (Alejandose de la pc donde leyó el review)

Kari: ¡No temas! xD A mi me encanta el lemon explicito y ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento esto tendrá para largo…

InuYasha: ¿Q-qu…que…? ¿L-Largo… E-el…? (Se deja caer en el suelo con cara de miedo, viendo a ambas chicas)

Kari: xD Ya pasó, ya pasó… x3 Pero verás como te gustará… ¡Gracias por leer… y por supuesto, por mandarme un review!

**----------------**

**Skaevan**

Kari: ¿Te gustó? ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Para mi también es un placer escribirlo, me siento bien al saber que la gente que lo lee se intriga!

InuYasha: A mi no me gusta… (Susurros que Asakura no puede escuchar pero el publico si)

Kari: Buen, gracias por el review y por leer! ¡Espero que lo sigas haciendo! ¡Pórtate bien! xD

**----------------**

**Anako-chan**

Kari: (Se reverencia infinitas veces delante de la chica) Perdon, perdon, perdon… ¡Perdona! T T no era mi intención hacer esperar, pero en verdad he estado ocupada… Iie, no temas, no era falta de inspiración… xDD más bien falta de tiempo… Es que tengo dos foros, tres páginas, un novio… Xx y en verdad no tengo tiempo para todo…

InuYasha: ¡Yo no soy cariñoso! (Con un pie se dedica a tirar tierra a los pies de la chica como si fuera un perrito) Si, más vale que le digas lo irresponsable que es (Asintiendo con el rostro a las palabras de Anako).

Kari: T T si, lo se… demasiada ausencia! ¡Lo se! O.o me caes bien xDDD si me iega otro review tuyo y aceptas… o.o te agregaré al msn, vale?

InuYasha: Mientras no sea como esas locas que me torturan…

Kari: xDD Bah… ¡Gracias por leer y por el review tan kawaii que me has enviado! (Coge de un brazo a Inu) Muehehe xD Venga, que empieza la acción… ¡Sigue leyendooo! (Gritando mientras se aleja arrastrando al hanyou)

**--- Fict ---**

**----------------**

_**-- ¡Inocente! --**_

Ante las palabras de la exterminadora Miroku tomó por primera vez en aquella noche una seria mirada y Shippo dejo de abrazarse a Sango para hacerse el valiente, ya había comprobado que ese canino no había venido para dañarles. Ambos miraban seriamente a la chica, que seguía hablando sobre lo que ese lobo les había dicho. Cuando terminó, el monje fue el primero en hablar.

Si eso es cierto… Eso quiere decir…-

Sango asintió lentamente con la cabeza para añadir en un susurro.

Kouga atacará la aldea de Kaede y los demás y al parecer, tiene un fragmento de la esfera.-

Con esas palabras la chica se puso en pie agarrando su arma con una mano, su traje de exterminadora se difuminaría por completo con la oscuridad del lugar si no fuera por las manchas rojizas del mismo. Miroku le imitó y se puso en pie con un gesto algo cansado, caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño lobo, pasando la mano entre sus orejas sonriéndole en modo de agradecimiento. Esperó a que el kitsune también se pusiera en pie para retirar la mano del calido y peludo lugar. Miró a Sango quien ahora se encontraba con un brazo flexionado, dejando reposar en él a Kirara. La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar… La única chica del grupo fue quien inició la carrera contrarreloj. Elevó el brazo en el que estaba Kirara y el mismo dio un ligero salto en el aire, terminó su transformación cayendo de pie en el suelo. Los tres se subieron en él… No tenían ni un minuto que perder. El lobo observó como Kirara se alejaba con esos seres humanos y el pequeño zorro sobre su lomo, aulló una vez más… Solo esperaba que pudieran salvar a su amo.

**----------------**

Que me beses…-

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de la miko, buscando alguna explicación, algún modo de saber el por que… Solo eso… El por que… Observó el inocente rostro que tenía frente a ella… Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una angelical sonrisa. De aquellas que hacían que su corazón se disparara… Apretó ligeramente las manos sobre el fuerte torso del ahora humano.

El chico no esperó más, tener así a Kagome era demasiado tentador… Con delicadeza dejo de abrazar aquel delicado cuerpo y puso sus dos manos sobre las de ella, intentando darle seguridad con pequeñas caricias… ¿Había hecho mal?. Los ojos castaños se abrieron extremadamente, mostrando una vez unas mejillas tapizadas de un rojo intenso, más que de costumbre.

Si me lo permites…- Esas fueron las palabras del peli-negro antes de tomarle por las muñecas. No con demasiada fuerza, pero si con la suficiente como para asegurarse de que no le molestarían…

Un gesto. Solo uno. Rápido. Más de lo que Kagome hubiese podido esperar… De repente se encontró bajo el cuerpo de InuYasha. Las manos de Higurashy se encontraban cargadas contra la cama a los lados de su rostro. Las manos del chico que anteriormente le sujetaban por las muñecas se deslizaron sin perder esa delicadeza que caracterizaba tanto a su parte humana y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

Se quedó mirando su belleza… Empezó por el cabello… Le caía desordenado por la frente… Bajo lentamente la mirada… Sus ojos. Estaban muy abiertos, mostraban… ¿Confusión?. Siguió el recorrido con la mirada… Sus mejillas. Rojas, muy rojas… Parecía que tuviera temperatura, pocas veces había tenido el placer de observar a la chica en ese estado… Su boca. Entre abierta. Tal vez esperando el contacto, tal vez solo para reprocharle… Pero eso no importaba, no ahora que le tenía… Sí. Le tenía para él. Para él solo…

I…-Inu…ya…sha…?

La voz de la chica le sacó de su trance, le miró una vez más a los ojos. No sabía bien el por que, pero apretó algo más el nudo que mantenían ambas manos. Quería hacerle sentir que estaba con ella, que no le importaba nada mas…

Si…?-

Bien, al menos sonó servicial y no rudo. Los pensamientos de la chica ahora eran mas confusos que nunca… Entre cerró los ojos en un pequeño gesto molesto. InuYasha parpadeó, pero no apartó su mirada de la de la chica.

Tomaste… sake…?.- El momento romántico pareció arruinarse por cuestión de segundos. Pero no podía… no podía entregar su primer beso y que luego él… él lo olvidara… Vio el gesto confundido que el chico que le tenía presa ponía. El de cabello oscuro asintió lentamente haciendo que su largo cabello se posara sobre las mejillas de Kagome.

Sabe raro, no me gusta…- Murmuró como única excusa, como si fuera un niño regañado por su madre.

Higurashy suspiró levemente. Ya se le había hecho demasiado extraño ese comportamiento por parte del Hanyou –Ahora en humano-. Cerró por completo los ojos suspirando una vez más.

No necesitaba más. No podía contenerse… Ese inocente rostro le traía de cabeza. Intentando no ser percibido, bajó lentamente el rostro. Muy lento. Cerró los ojos y sucedió…

Sus labios se encontraron con los de Kagome… Tímidos. Inexpertos… Pero suaves y relajantes… Medicina de todo mal. No hubo ningún reproché. Tampoco un golpe… Nada. Con torpes movimientos la miko intentó seguir el beso. Eso fue demasiado para el peli-negro…

**----------------**

Solo deseo tú desaparición!.-

Corría. Golpeaba. Gritaba. Intentaba exhibirse delante del viento. Quería hacer ver al viento que él, Kouga. Podía ser más rápido. Más fuerte. Más destructivo. Tras horas de intenso recorrido pudo divisar de entre unas colinas unas pequeñas luces asomándose. Sin duda era el poblado que tanto estaba buscando, aceleró el paso. Ansiaba mancharse las manos de sangre… Con esa sangre.

Su carrera fue interrumpida. Un gigantesco Hiraikotsu se clavó en el suelo, justo delante de él, cortándole el paso. Miró hacia atrás.

Miroku estaba preparando su kazaana, Sango le veía amenazante y… Shippo sujetaba con fuerza el pelaje de Kirara para intentar no caer. Una risa sarcástica invadió el lugar. Reía, reía con demasiada fuerza…

Creéis que sois más fuertes que yo?.-

El kitsune se estremeció, esa voz no era la de Kouga… No era él… Incluso sus ojos… El monje saltó de Kirara y cayó de pie en el suelo, su mano derecha agarraba el rosario, un gesto. Un solo gesto por parte del mitad lobo que no le gustará y le haría pasar a mejor vida.

Entréganos el fragmento y no te haremos daño.-

Ni hablar. Es mi fuente de poder… gracias a él… lograré derrotar a ese estupido… ¡Conseguiré a Kagome!.-

Miroku pareció tomar mayor importancia a la última frase. Sonrío con lujuria. Dejó de amenazar con su mano sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya… Así que es eso…- Hizo un gesto presumido de retirarse el cabello de la cara y le señaló con un dedo. Sango parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida.

Qué demonios pretendes…?.-

Susurró lo más bajo posible, pero el monje no dijo nada. Vio como Kirara se colocaba a un lado de él con Shippo prácticamente pegado a él.

Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia a InuYasha por que pasa más tiempo con Kagome que tú!.-

Gota general… Kouga ahora ya no tenía los ojos tan rojos, pero miraba aún al monje de modo amenazante.

Si hombre, si…- Movió la mano de arriba abajo con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

Yo te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Kagome…- Orgulloso de si mismo vio como el color rojo de los ojos del medio lobo desaparecía lentamente.

Sango no entendía nada de nada… Shippo mucho menos y Kirara ya… Bueno, los tres se encontraban viendo una peculiar escena que, estaban seguros no se repetiría. Miroku como signo de confianza pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kouga. Ambos empezaron a reír sin razón aparente. La exterminadora compartió miradas con sus dos compañeros. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Eso no era correcto… Kouga aún tenía incrustado un fragmento, el cualquier momento podía atacarles… Kagome sería la única capaz de arrancarle el fragmento. Puede que ella tuviera experiencia en cazas demonios, pero la aguda vista de Higurashy para localizar los fragmentos era incomparable.

Siguió observando como esos dos reían. Parecían amigos de toda la vida, una escena incomparable… Se veían incluso graciosos de ese modo. Escuchó el sonido apagado de una risa de Shippo, le miró de reojo. Sí… el kitsune intentaba resistirse para no reír.

La chica se soltó el cabello mientras miraba el ennegrecido cielo… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome?. ¿Habría perdonado a InuYasha…?. La voz del monje le sacó de sus pensamientos… Protestaban que tenían hambre mientras se alejaban hacia la aldea. Suspiró y empezó a caminar lentamente con ahora el pequeño Kirara en brazos. Shippo trepó por su espalda y se cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo… Esos dos se pasaban el brazo por el hombro, tan amigos. Hablando de perversidades, de eso no había duda…

**----------------**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Tampoco cuantos besos se habían dado… Lo cierto era… Que no quería que ese momento terminara… La boca de Kagome… Ese calido aliento chocar con el de él… Esa lengua queriendo recorrer su boca entera con prisa… Se separo una vez más de sus labios para permitir tomar aire, tanto él como ella lo necesitaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos para poder ver ese tierno rostro.

La miko mantenía los labios abiertos, respirando agitada… Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. Era digno de admirar… Se inclino lentamente. Lo justo para que sus labios se encontraran con la calida piel del cuello de Kagome.

Arqueó ligeramente la espalda soltando un débil y agitado gemido. El humano sonrío con ternura mientras sus labios atrapan y soltaban la piel del cuello de la chica, arrancándole suspiros agitados. Parpadeó sonrojado. En uno de sus suspiros Higurashy le había nombrado… Se veía hermosa… Prosiguió con su recorrido, una vez se aseguró que el cuello de la chica había sido cubierto por sus labios… Dio otro pequeño paso.

Se estremeció nuevamente. No sabía la razón, pero… Le era imposible rechazarle algo… Sus besos eran calidos, suaves… sus manos seguían sujetando las de ella… y su boca… ahora recorría su cuello de un modo lento. Pausado. Suave… Eso hacía que Kagome se dejara al placer, que le dejara hacer sin resistirse… La chica movio lentamente una de sus manos y logro entrelazar sus dedos entre los del peli-negro.

Ese gesto le puso ligeramente nervioso. Elevo la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con la tímida sonrisa de una nerviosa Higurashy. Su cuello estaba húmedo. Sus mejillas seguían con ese matiz rojo. Y sus labios por la constante fricción contra los de él, ahora también se encontraban rojos. Parpadeó levemente. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle… a dolerle mucho… Estaba mareado. Soltó lentamente las muñecas de la chica y se sentó en la cama. Kagome no sabía el por que… ¿No le abría gustado?. Se sonrojo. ¿Pero que clase de cosas estaba haciendo?. Claro… ¿Qué esperaba después de todo aquello?. Cargó sus dos manos en su propio rostro. Apenada. Confundida… Miró de reojo a InuYasha.

Se estaba sobando la frente con una mano. Lentamente se sentó a su lado y fue hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio tomando una pequeña caja. Se arrodillo lentamente a su lado con una sonrisa.

Abre la boca…-

¿Qué me darás si lo hago?.- Sonrío malicioso mientras agachaba su rostro para encontrarse con el de la chica.

Algo que te gustará…- Murmurando en el mismo tono… hasta lograr meter una pequeña pastilla dentro de la boca del chico.

Listo! Verás que con eso no te dolerá tanto la cabeza, yo lo utilizo cuando tengo examen… -No pudo evitar ponerse a reír. El chico escupía, maldecía… Pero todo sin perder aquella inocencia que el sake –o el hecho de estar en humano- le había dado.

**----------------**

Shippo se encontraba sobre una de las mesas. Era así como una caberna nocturna. Todo estaba lleno de viajeros cansados por un viaje o peleas. Sólo se distinguían dos ruidos en la sala. Las risas de Miroku y Kouga y el de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato de manera compulsiva. El kitsune lamió la pirueta una vez más, adoraba esos caramelos que Kagome le traía de su época… Kagome… Miró por una de las ventanas de un modo nostálgico. Estaba seguro que ahora esos dos estarían peleándose por regresar o no…

Queréis dejar ya eso!-

La voz de Sango le sacó de esos pensamientos y miró a los dos chicos, Kouga ahora se medio encontraba sobre Miroku robándole a lo que parecía ser un trozo de carne. Lo inédito era que el monje lo tenia mordiendo de un extremo y Kouga del otro. No parecían molestarse por los gritos de Sango intentando detenerles, seguían así. Divirtiéndose a su estilo. La exterminadora se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla soltando un bufido cansado. Puso el codo sobre la mesa y recargó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Viéndolo todo pero a la vez nada. Tenía la mirada perdida a ningún lugar en concreto…

Apostaba a que ahora sus otros dos compañeros estarían en un lugar bien acogedor. Seguramente dormidos y abrían cenado en mejores condiciones.

Entrecerró los ojos lentamente para mirar hacia Shippo, el cual ahora daba de probar ese extraño producto del mundo de Kagome a Kirara, a quien pareció entusiasmarle el sabor… Por que simplemente, se lo robo a Shippo.

Suspiró. Miroku y Kouga seguían peleando por ese trozo de carne. Shippo perseguía a Kirara quien se subío a una estantería. El kistune lanzaba hechizos, Miroku insultos… ¿Es que esa noche no iba a terminar nunca?.

**--------------------**

De un extremo a otro. Antes estaban besándose y ahora peleaban. InuYasha no dejaba de protestar por el mal gusto de esa cosa que Higurashy le había metido en la boca y ella se defendía diciendo que para empezar no tendría que haber tomado sake. Parecía que el chico ya volvía a ser el mismo. Eso era un tanto… ¿Decepcionante?.

El peli-negro al ver que no captaba ya la atención de la chica le tomó de un brazo y le atrajo a él.

Quieres al menos mirar…- Directa y clara. No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase que la mano de Kagome había arremetido contra la mejilla del hanyou –humano-. No se había esperado nunca ese gesto por parte de la chica… La soltó lentamente y volteó la mirada sobandose esa mejilla.

Per… perdona…- Murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Se había pasado…?. Pero si él lo empezó todo!. Había sido su culpa… Abrazó al chico por atrás con tanta ternura como pudo. Ella no había tomado sake… Pero se sentia tambien extrañamente atraida por ese chico… Su chico. InuYasha.

**----------------**

Gomen nasaii… Han sido muchos meses de no actualizar xOx lo se, lo se… lo siento, es que el cuidar a Inu no es fácil x X

Igualmente gracias a todos!. Tengo muchos reviews y eso me hace sentirme feliz!

Solo eso… y no teman, que ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar, por que también tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo. Así que no se preocupen.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
